


巢·黄粱

by baimajimo



Category: all耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimajimo/pseuds/baimajimo





	巢·黄粱

“当年，是你兄长拜托我去照顾你的。”

“……不，不可能，”伊万内心一片混乱，下意识的否定：“你在说谎！”

“我是不是说谎，你问一问托里斯中将就知道了。”

伊万猛的回过头。托里斯被那愤怒又夹杂着一点凄惶的眼神看得浑身一颤，他期期艾艾半天，还是横下心说了实话：“是……是真的，当初王少校的转业手续还是我去办的……”

“你们为什么要这样做！”伊万厉声喝问到。

王耀道：“因为即使他身陷囹圄，也从没忘记你是他弟弟。”

“胡说！”伊万目眦欲裂，后槽牙咬得咯咯响：“我不是在说这个！我是说你当初……你当初！”

阿尔弗雷德道：“你对朕的皇后失礼了，人类的上将。”

它的做法简直是在往火堆里浇油，一瞬间伊万眼神都变了，腮边的肌肉一跳一跳，眼看就要扑过去揍它。

现场的气氛一触即发。拉线后方长枪短炮的媒体们从刚刚起就很明智的关闭了直播摄像，转而切换到会场内部的画面去了。

伊万阴鸷的看着它，一边在心里盘算着。他才刚坐稳位子，正是大把有心人想要挑他错误的时候。再加上这是他即位以来虫皇首次来访，是极有意义的一次破冰之旅，万万不能在这个紧要关头出岔子。

理顺了这些，他慢慢收回外露的敌意，露出了一个皮笑肉不笑的笑容：“是我招待不周了，两位贵客，里面请。”

托里斯长舒一口气，刚刚他差点晕过去。眼看伊万说完那句话拧头就走，他赶紧迎上去陪笑道：“久等了久等了，请跟我来。”

王耀看他面色苍白，额头上都是豆大的冷汗，知道他在布拉金斯基手下讨生活并不容易，忍不住宽慰他道：“他比我想象的成熟了许多。”

“是啊，”托里斯脱口道：“虽然比不上伊利亚上将，但也做的非常好了。”

王耀在心里叹了一口气。虽然比不上伊利亚，但是做的也挺好——不出意外的话，这就是伊万在大多数人口中能得到的最高赞美了。伊利亚树立了一个太高太高近乎完人的标杆，后人是不可能超越的。

阿尔弗雷德不爽的掐着他的腰：“我怎么听着你以前好像还和这个小子有点什么？他哥哥不是你老情人吗，你这么荤素不忌？”

“对啊，你哥哥不是我老情人吗，你这么荤素不忌？”王耀朝他笑了笑，把问题还给了他。

阿尔弗雷德眼神一沉，不说话了。

授勋仪式的过程王耀已经很熟悉了，令人感到讽刺的是，当初他还是人类阵营的少校的时候，只能站在最后面观礼。现在他成了虫族的皇后，却被恭恭敬敬的请到第一排，坐着舒适的椅子，四周都是功勋赫赫的军部元老。

王耀在周围看到了好几个眼熟的面孔，都是他当年的战友和上司。坐垫很软，他却感到一丝不自在，他知道这些人中的大部分都是靠杀虫族晋的位，而现在虫族的最高领导人就坐在他们中间，甚至还翘着二郎腿。

阿尔弗雷德看的津津有味，在伊万接过勋章时它甚至还鼓起了掌，就像看猴把戏似的，成功得到了无数眼刀。

“你没见过权力交接吗，这么激动。”王耀压低了嗓音：“放下你的节肢，现在还不是击打它们的时候。”

“我没见过这么文明的交接的方式，”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉毛：“我们的方式比这血腥的多，当老虫皇衰弱到无力管理庞大的种族时，它的继承者会毫不留情的率领虫族将它杀死，从而成为新的皇。所以即使我不动手，你的儿子迟早有一天也会杀了你的丈夫——前任丈夫。”

阿尔弗雷德缓缓露出一个笑容：“别这么看着我，亲爱的，我哥哥当初的皇位——也是这么来的。”

好不容易捱到仪式结束，接下来还有为期三天的酒会，供与会的权贵们互相庆祝。这同样也是上流人士们结交新势力，搭上关系的好机会。

王耀一杯接一杯的往嘴里倒酒，刚开始几杯还尝得出味道，后面连舌尖都麻木了。他本以为自己早就看开了，可是今天陡然见到那么相似的脸，到底还是意难平。

他不否认，当看到伊万露出又惊又悔的表情的一瞬间，他心里是有大仇得报的快感的。可是冷静下来后，这些又有什么意义呢？他已经被抵给了新的虫皇，于公于私，他都不可能再回来了。

“少喝一点，”阿尔弗雷德皱了一下眉头，但是很快舒展开来。它凑到皇后耳边，暧昧的低声道：“不过也没事，你不动我来动也是一样的。”

好不容易等到今晚的酒宴结束，虫皇早就被王耀一身纯黑军装给撩拨的受不了，刚走进安排好的房间就忍不住把人推搡到床上。

“唔！”王耀还没缓过来，嘴唇就被结结实实堵住了。冰凉的的吐息喷在他脸上，阿尔弗雷德兴奋的咬着他的下唇用力吮吸，又撬开他的牙齿，把自己的舌头伸进去缠着他的舌头挑弄厮磨。

王耀被它弄得有些喘不过气，被迫高高地仰起头承受。酒精让他全身发软，只能无力的靠在对方的手臂上。

“你怎么还没怀孕呢？”阿尔弗雷德一边断断续续地吻着他，一边去扯他腰间的皮带。几下扯松了，那只作怪的手急不可耐地探进两腿间，手腕转动不已，发出黏腻的水声：“难道是我做的还不够？嗯？”

阿尔弗雷德用手指揉搓了半晌，肆虐的舌头终于从对方口中退了出去。就在虫皇准备进行下一步时，门外突然传来一声怪异的虫叫，还有节肢刮擦门板的声音。

“有什么事明天再说！”阿尔弗雷德眼睛都红了，不耐烦道。

那只虫族又叫了几声，语气十分急促。

“……干！”不知那虫族说了什么，阿尔弗雷德不情不愿地翻身从王耀身上爬了起来，临走前还在他脸上揪了一把：“等我回来再接着操你。”

随着门被合拢的一声，王耀翻了个身。酒精的效力让他浑身燥热，他踉跄地爬起来，想要开窗透气，却发现窗帘后是连成一体的落地窗，根本打不开。他感到口干舌燥，决定出去凉快一下，脑子里又混沌一片，勉强拉紧了腰带，就推门走了出去。

他虽然是人类，但身体从里到外沾染透了两届虫皇的气味，门口的虫族都不敢拦，只能看着他跌跌撞撞地走远。

出了住处走廊外不远处就是花园。王耀靠在花园的栏杆上吹了一会冷风，那股子燥热的确压下去了，可是酒性被冷风一激，彻底发作起来。

醉醺醺的皇后只觉得一阵头晕目眩，连路都看不清了。他摸索着走了两步，脚下一绊，要看就要摔到地上。突然，从身后伸出一双手，牢牢地把他抓住了。

王耀模模糊糊间感到那个人从背后紧紧抱住了他，毛茸茸的脑袋搁在他颈窝里。他挣扎了一下没挣动，下意识的以为这是去而复返的虫皇：“……别闹，阿尔弗……”

那人顿了顿，突然抓着他的肩膀把他拉远了一点，颇有点咬牙切齿的意味：“你睁大眼睛看看，我到底是谁？”

王耀努力睁大眼睛，花园里的光线很暗，但他还是辨别出了熟悉的轮廓：“是，是你……”

那人的神色缓和了一点。

“伊利亚！”王耀扑在他胸膛上伏着，声音哽咽：“你，你回来了，我好想你……”

伊万浑身僵硬，他把手放在怀里人的脖颈上，感受着那一层薄薄的皮肤下跳动的动脉。只要稍稍用力，他就能折断这个毫无防备的人的脖子。只要稍稍用力……

伊万猛的放开手，转而更用力的箍住了怀中的人。他紧紧地抱着王耀，发出了一声短促的、枭鸟似的声音：“……是的，我就是伊利亚，”他的表情似哭似笑：“你一定要记住，我就是伊利亚。”

王耀根本站都站不稳，只能靠在男人的胸膛上闭着眼睛喘气。

耳边传来窸窣的布料摩擦声，然后就是一声清脆的搭扣弹开的声响。王耀似乎已经认定了搂着他的人就是伊利亚，毫不反抗地任由他把自己的裤子褪了下去。那人的手指在蜜穴口揉按几下，然后抬起王耀一条腿搭在臂弯，一手扶着自己的性器，对准蜜穴挺身而入。

“啊！”虽然刚刚被阿尔弗雷德草草开拓了一下，但穴口还是一阵撕裂般的痛，王耀不由得睁开眼睛，刚想谴责地看向他，就被不容置疑的吻住了。那人用一种要把他舌头咬下来吞下肚的力度翻搅着他的口腔，逼得他只能重新闭上眼睛承受。

那人只缓了一秒，然后就开始挺腰狂插，顶得王耀脚尖紧绷，一时间蜜穴酸胀无比，他无力挣动，只能呜咽着任对方操弄。蜜穴干涩了一小会儿就自动分泌出大量黏腻的爱液，肠壁也热情的配合着抽插的节奏一缩一放。

伊万冷眼看着王耀在他怀里不住扭动，连眼尾都染上了糜烂的嫣红。他语气嘲讽，不知是在讽刺谁：“我就是伊利亚，你要记住，正在操你的人是伊利亚！”

说着，他一手搂住对方纤细的腰，另外一手握住腿弯，强硬地把王耀按在了树上，花园里顿时传来一阵激烈的皮肉拍打声。王耀比他矮上不少，再加上被操弄的腰腹酸软，踮着的一只脚支撑没多久就软了下去，身体直往下滑，正好迎上那滚烫坚硬的性器，硕大的龟头好几次撞上身体深处密簇成一点的宫口，又痛又痒的感觉逼得他脸上满是生理性泪水。

“啊……太快了，伊利亚，太……啊嗯！”王耀抓着那人硬挺的西装，无意识地求饶。却被他粗暴地撕开了外衣，凑到乳尖惩罚似的吸吮啃咬着，直到他抬起头，胸前已经被唾液打湿了，被花园里的冷风一吹便一大片凉凉的，刺激得蜜穴愈发殷勤的吮吸起来。

对方的动作毫不留情，仿佛要把他的下身操熟。王耀头发散乱、衣襟半敞，无力的靠在粗糙的树干上，随着对方的耸动一抽一抽。被啃咬红肿的敏感乳尖摩擦过男人胸前的勋章，带来一阵刺痛。蜜穴被巨硕的性器捅得松软甜美，红肿肥嫩的软肉紧紧的吸着往外抽的肉棒，仿佛舍不得它离开。

随着身体逐渐放松，绵密湿滑的穴肉推挤揉搓着男人快速抽插的性器。“伊利亚，伊利亚……”王耀胡乱的喊着，将双腿盘上男人的腰间：“呜……伊……”

伊万听着他的叫嚷，脸上的表情堪称冷峻。他紧紧掐着王耀的腰，一边用力往上顶。龟头顶到宫口时，蜜穴外还剩了一截性器。他双手下滑，使劲掰开对方饱满绵润的臀瓣，强硬的将性器全插了进去。

“啊！进，进来了……”王耀下意识的抓紧了他的肩膀。滚烫的龟头已经顺利的顶开了被操弄的柔软无比的宫口，进入到小巧的秘境之中。马眼中喷射出大量的精液，和平时冰凉的虫族射精不一样，这带着人类温度的精液激打在他的宫壁上，带来截然不同的饱满感受。

 “……啊……嗯……”王耀猛地弓起身体，笔直修长的双腿下意识的蹬踹着空气。等伊万终于结束了射精，他已经在酒精和高潮的双重作用下昏睡过去了。

伊万缓缓从他身体里抽出自己沾满粘液的性器，表情复杂的凝视着他的睡颜。

半晌，他俯下身，在那浓密纤长的睫毛上落下轻轻地一吻。

 

王耀睁开眼睛时，他正独自躺在卧室巨大的床上。

他艰难的坐起身，揉了揉眉心，宿醉后的疼痛让他忍不住皱了皱眉。王耀费力的想了想，他的记忆只到昨晚阿尔弗雷德把手伸进了他的裤子，然后就什么也不记得了……对了，他好像还梦到了伊利亚……王耀动了动，下身清清爽爽，虽然还残留着一点酸胀，但并没有黏腻的感觉。

看来阿尔弗雷德难得做过之后替他清理了。王耀掀开被子刚想下床，房门就被猛的推开了。

来者正是阿尔弗雷德，令人意外的是，它平时一头耀眼的金发此时却有些蓬乱黯淡，连湛蓝色的眼睛里都爬满了血丝。

“怎么了？”王耀心里突然升起一种不好的预感，他下意识的抓紧被子，把柔软的布料抓出无数褶皱。

阿尔弗雷德道：“王嘉龙，出事了。”


End file.
